All Things Sweet
by Shinonome Kagura
Summary: Previously a one-shot titled Lollipops may become a collection of ShikixRima oneshots.
1. Lollipops

**Lollipops**

Hanabusa Aido always had a lot of items placed all over his room, and one day, Touya Rima found something that made her smirk a little.

Lollipops, a cookie jar worth of those treats stashed in a big box, underneath a pile of junk, for her to bury her thirst for blood in, though admittedly, she was the least bloodthirsty of the Night Class. Rima did not just take one or two of the lollipops out of Hanabusa's room that day; she took the entire container. Not like he was going to realize it, anyway.

And there was only one person she would offer these sweets to. After grabbing a handful of those brightly-wrapped candies and replacing the now half-empty jar on her bedside table, Rima strode out of the room again, her feet treading upon a familiar path which led her to none other than Senri Shiki's cluttered cove.

"I know there's no point saying this,"

Shiki said dully the moment his door swung open, revealing Rima's slender frame, "but for the millionth time, _knock before you come in_."

But Rima wasn't listening. Instead, she closed the door, throwing the slightly messy, cosy room back into its usual dimly-lit state, and walked towards Shiki, who looked up from his book when she approached. His well-marked eyebrows raised ever so slightly when he saw what was clutched tightly in her little fist.

"Sweets?" He asked blankly, sitting up from his slouchy posture on the couch and shutting his book, "you have a craving for blood or something?"

"Don't be ridiculous,"

It was Rima's turn to speak, and she used the same, dull tone as Shiki did as she sat down next to the boy and threw some of the stolen goods into his lap, "just thought I would share some of these with you. _Hanabusa's treat_."

She unwrapped one as she spoke, and as soon as her sentence ended, she tossed the wrapper on the couch between them and popped the round candy into her mouth, the white, thin stick jutting out from between her thin lips. Shiki's eyes lit up slightly in interest and amusement as he watched her; anything that was Hanabusa's treat would mean that Rima took it from the guy's room without telling him. This much Shiki knew.

"Don't like lollipops?"

Rima asked after a while, when Shiki only continued to watch her suck her lollipop without saying anything, or showing any sign of indulging himself in the candy. He smiled a little.

"No, I do like it." He said, picking one from his lap while reaching for the wrapper which Rima had discarded with his other hand, and began to observe the items on hand with interest.

"Really."

Shiki didn't know what this tone of voice meant, but he shrugged it off, and, setting down the candy and wrapper in his hands, he reached out once more, to Rima this time, and tugged gently at the white sticking out of her mouth.

"I want this one."

Surprised, Rima's lips parted, and the lollipop slipped out of her mouth. Before she could gather enough wit to protest, however, Shiki popped the moist candy into his own mouth, and returned to his book, looking unconcerned as he leant back comfortably on the soft couch, the white stick wiggling merrily between his lips as he used his tongue to flick the candy within.

As Rima watched him, at a loss for words, she could feel a blush creeping up on her rosy cheeks.

Someday, if she ever succumbed to her urges, she was going to murder this guy.

**Firstly, I'm terribly sorry about not updating my SasuSaku fic. I have been stuck for a long time and have not gotten back to it; do pardon me. I'll try to get it going again soon.**

**So for now, it's a Vampire Knight one shot on my favorite pairing, ShikixRima, for the ShikixRima fans. I'm still new to this fandom so pardon me if the characters are not appropriately portrayed. I frankly have no clue what to make of characters like these two but they really fascinate me. I might write another one of these soon, since I did enjoy myself this time… This is all for now then!**


	2. Pocky

**Pocky**

There was no chance to speak with Rima again after the little indirect kiss they shared; it was personal time off the very next day, and Shiki had returned home for a visit.

When he finally got back to school, however, the first person he met was Rima. She was fiddling with a familiar brown stick of half-eaten pocky between her fingers while staring at the empty box that rested on her lap as she sat alone on the sofa in the common room with an unusually thoughtful frown, and did not register Shiki's presence until he knelt down right before her, his ice blue eyes questioning despite the bland expression on his face.

If he didn't know Rima better, Shiki would have raised an eyebrow at the immediate blush that colored her pale cheeks, but he knew what she was thinking and what she was feeling – _how could he not, when it's all mutual?_ – and only smiled slightly when she hurriedly brought the chocolate treat to her lips to avoid having to speak.

That was fine, Shiki thought, watching her with mild amusement; messages could be passed on without words.

And so he leant forward, and Rima, having learnt a little more about Shiki's hidden cunning from the lollipop incident, shrank back – and found herself trapped between the redhead, who was still wearing an annoyingly impassive expression, and the backrest of the sofa.

She was certain that she had just turned a tad brighter, but defiantly continued to look Shiki in the eye anyway; Touya Rima wasn't one who would avert her gaze in any situation.

He brushed the hand holding on to the snack away lightly, and the thin biscuit snapped into two perfect halves when Shiki bit on the portion sticking out of Rima's lips. The contact was slight, but enough to drive her to the edge, and as Shiki stood up, hands in pocket and nonchalant as ever while munching on the little treat, Rima felt herself melting away on the inside.

Takuma Ichijo and Hanabusa Aido came in just in time to see Shiki disappear up the spiraling stairs, and a stunned Rima sitting stock-still and seemingly too surprised to even move.

"It's the real thing this time, huh?" Ichijo mused aloud, grinning, a hint of laughter in his gleaming green eyes; for he knew the two so well that all it took was one look, and he could guess what had just happened. Hanabusa didn't catch on.

"If you want more," He told Rima, who blinked and regained her usual calm and aloof composure when she saw Hanabusa beckoning at the box that was still resting on her lap as he made towards the stairs after Shiki, "come and get it from my room."

She only nodded curtly, unable to open her mouth to speak, and when Ichijo too, gave her a cheerful smile and wave and departed after Hanabusa, Rima finally started to chew on the chocolate treat that had been in her mouth all this time.

_What would Hanabusa do_, Rima wondered as her jaws worked slowly, savoring the sweet taste of the chocolate, and, more than anything else, the warm sensation on her lips that Shiki's light caress had left behind, _if he found out that she had, in fact, taken this box of chocolate-coated treat from his room?_

**Firstly… This was only possible because you guys asked for more. (: I'm glad you enjoyed "Lollipops". **

**Secondly, because the snack featured here is no longer lollipops but pocky, I renamed the story as well. I hope you had no trouble searching for it.**

**This one seems to be a little more complicating and hard to write for me, so I might not have gotten some points across well, but I hope all of you enjoyed it anyway.**

**The message that Shiki tried to pass on with a kiss instead of telling Rima in words is probably "I missed you", I think? I didn't include a specific meaning to that in the story, so I leave it to you to decide what it was that Shiki was trying to convey with that little kiss, and what Rima was feeling and thinking that Shiki felt he could identify with.**

**I hope you liked it! **


End file.
